1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety seat, and in particular to a safety seat for transportation equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when transportation equipment such as an automobile is subject to a front or rear impact, the back of a passenger moves rearward to hit the back of the seat, thus causing injury to the spine or back.
In addition, when the automobile is subject to an impact or running on a jolty road, the hips of the passenger move downward to hit the seat cushion, thus causing possible injury to the hips or spine.
Currently developed automobile seats cannot provide an effective solution to improve the aforementioned safety problems. Further, automobile seat manufacturers focus on promoting comfort of the automobile seats without developing safety seats that really protect passengers when a car accident occurs.
An object of the invention is to provide a safety seat for transportation equipment. The safety seat comprises a back having an upper portion, a lower portion, a rear inner wall, a rear portion, at least one first oil-pressure damper and at least one first impact barricade, the first oil-pressure damper and the first impact barricade disposed inside the back and the first oil-pressure damper spaced from the first impact barricade at a predetermined distance; a headrest connected to the upper portion of the back and having a rear inner wall, a rear portion, at least one second oil-pressure damper and at least one second impact barricade, the second oil-pressure damper and the second impact barricade disposed inside the headrest and the second oil-pressure damper spaced from the second impact barricade at a predetermined distance; and a cushion connected to the lower portion of the back and having a bottom inner wall, a bottom, at least one third oil-pressure damper and at least one third impact barricade, the third oil-pressure damper and the third impact barricade disposed inside the cushion and the third oil-pressure damper spaced from the third impact barricade at a predetermined distance.